Gary
"Gary & Spot" is an episode of DanzxvFan8275's spin-off series of SpongeBob SquarePants in Season 1. In this episode, Gary and Spot become best friends and go on an adventure. Characters *Gary the Snail *Spot *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sheldon J. Plankton *Eugene H. Krabs (cameo) Plot NOTE: Plot is incomplete. SpongeBob is walking Gary on a warm summer morning. He then remembers that it's take your pet to work day at the Krusty Krab and rushes into his house. He grabs his hat and becomes frightened because he sees Plankton outside with a big machine. The camera cuts to Plankton saying "Krabs won't stand a chance with this here zapper!" SpongeBob then leaves Gary behind and takes the zap for the Krusty Krab. However, Plankton never shot it, so he just looked like an idiot while jumping in front of it. SpongeBob confronts Plankton until his pet amoeba, Spot, jumps on him and licks him. In the distance, Gary sees Spot on SpongeBob's shoulder and hops to SpongeBob in slow-motion. Spot sees Gary in the distance and whimpers while he hides behind SpongeBob. Before Gary can attack Spot, he screeches to a stop and looks at Spot. They then go over to each other play. SpongeBob and Plankton realize that they're friends and like each other. They then decide to let them be and go inside the Chum Bucket. Gary and Spot then play several games, like Hide and Seek and Tag. They also accidently lean on the button to the zapper, which sets it off and fires a rocket with electricity to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs then comes running out and gets hit by it in a cameo. Gary and Spot seem to get along very nicely as Plankton and SpongeBob watch. Plankton then disappears from the chum bucket to gather the two. He thinks of a plan to steal the formula using the duo's friendship. However, when he teleported, he remembered that Gary hates him. When Gary towers over him and shoots slime at him, he runs for his life. Gary keeps chasing Plankton while SpongeBob realizes Gary's hate for Plankton. Spot watches this whole chase confused. Seeing SpongeBob chasing Gary and Gary chasing Plankton was kind of unusual for him. A time card comes up saying "Many Miles Later" and it shows that Plankton falls over into a big mine. Gary then sees SpongeBob running full-speed at him, so he rolls over out of the way, making SpongeBob fall down, too. Spot then comes running over to see that his and Gary's owner have fallen down a mine. It was time to put their skills to the test. Gary and Spot realized that they were severely unprepared for this journey. They were only friends for a few minutes, and they had to work together to save their owners. Gary and Spot then rush to the Chum Bucket to gather survival tools for the trip. They have grapple guns, jetpacks, flamethrowers, rocket launchers, grenades, AK-47's, and the Death Zapper that Plankton had. A bubble transition shows that Gary and Spot trained themselves (off-screen of course). Gary and Spot are finally ready and grapple down the trench. However, Spot seems to have trouble holding on to the rope. Gary jumps down and tries to hold Spot by his eyestalk, but he then stops in mid-air because he gets tied up by another rope. Gary struggles to get free. However, he eventually breaks free and falls down. Spot is terrified as Gary hits him down. Now the duo is falling. This was caused by a guy on the surface. He pushed Gary down and made him fall to his potential death. He also makes a big mistake: he throws down a grapple gun and an AK-47. Gary grabs the grapple gun and Spot has the AK-47. Gary shoots the grapple at the guy, which stabs him in the stomach. The villain then falls down while Gary and Spot grapple up. Spot shoots the guy which makes him injured and pushes him up. Then, while on a branch, Spot jumps up with a grenade and dunks it in the guy's mouth in a basketball-like style. The duo then flees the scene while the guy explodes to his death. The duo then reaches the ground of the ravine. They inch slowly through the trench as they see gallons and gallons of lava flowing down from a few holes. Gary summons a waterball and destroys half of the fire. Their next villain then jumps out: Hillary Clinton. She had a suit like Sandy's, though, so she could survive. Hillary throws a knife at spot, but he dodges it. He starts to whimper. However, Gary claws at Clinton and injures her. Spot also gets into the action until she falls down. Hillary is not done, though. She then rises up and turns into Goku. Spot and Gary combine into one person and creates their own design. They then have a DBZ like fight, and Gary and Spot wins. In the final blow, they summon the Death Zapper and blasts Hillary off the face of the Earth. Category:Episodes Category:DanzxvFan8275